Races: Salk
Usually Salks are considered some of the most beautiful creatures that populate the Third Era. Their long-limbed and slender bodies are due to the drought and privations of their homeland: the open and scorching desert. The black skin becomes colored of bluish reflections under the rays of the persistent sun and the lips, often thin, are blue. The hair, going from black to platinum blonde, frame their delicate-featured faces and their pale eyes have a lengthened form. If necessary, a thin white membrane may lower to veil iris and pupil in order to shield the eye from the blinding light, so making it brilliant. The Salks are globally recognized also as the best merchants ever. The strong business sense and easy profit leads them to be open, jovial and willing to all other races, but what they generally are led to believe is that no one can be put at their level, though, for business, this is something they never let to be known. The reputation of being great merchants tag them as careerists, opportunists and pimps. It’s generally accepted that the magnificence of Suntears, the capital, is useful only to hide the corruption that lies in the few, but very deep shadows of the city. Odds, lovers of beauty and excess, the Salks have built their cities to amaze and fascinate, they like the desert around them and unlikely they will be able to find around any place that, according to their way of seeing things, can compete in beauty with it. They have an aptitude mostly for the study of mental disciplines even if who does physical training a way of life, often achieves very good results. They are masters in handling and blowing glass they use to adorn the houses with colored windows and other glass art, to create jewelry and necklaces and also to build different types of tools. The use of glass that makes them the most famous and respected is however the one for the realization of the splendid and deadly Vitrified Blades. Through sophisticated manufacturing techniques of the sand, the blades of the weapons assume slightly wavy shapes and cutting edges that never lose sharpening and their resistance is higher than that of the most common metallic alloys. Their color ranges from light blue to blue and they maintain an opalescent transparency. They succeed in vitrifying each type of hand to hand weapon, keeping in metal several components such as pommel, handle, hilt and then combining them to vitrified blades. Their clothes are light and colorful. Regardless of gender, they love makeup on their faces and dyed hair. Males use dyes even for beards they often leave grow in elaborate sculptures. They love jewelry and anything is flashy and shiny, often sacrificing a more refined elegance. Yellow and blue, paints presents in the emblem of Suntears, are among the favorite colors from the entire race and they are also used to paint the numerous adornemnt and decorations that spruce up the streets and buildings of each city. Just like the Humans, the Salks are present almost everywhere. Their movements are due to the commerce and to their continuous looking for relics related to the Old Era, that can yield several caps on the market. Furthermore, in each capital or major city of the Third Era, there is a branch of the Congregation of the Independent Travelers, sorting centers managed by psychokinetic Salks that, thanks to their powers, using big crystals of awrmis and for generous remuneration, are specialized in beaming goods and passengers all over the world. The only exception is Lilian, the capital of the Vampires where access is denied to any stranger, and where the Congregation of the Independent Travelers set up a branch at the edge of the suburbs. According to the popular saying ‘Not all merchants are Salk, but all Salks are merchants’, that is true or not, nevertheless this is the sight that other races have of them. OTHER RACES: - Damas - Graunt - Humans - Tamiara - Vampires Category:Setting